


Maybe Later

by luna9tuna



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Chrom plays baseball, I guess it's like late high school or something, Lissa knows what's up with these boys, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Robin is just sad nerd twink, aka the Gay, anyway its just a little ficlet type thing, he's jock coded, his dad probably made him do student government, you can criticise this but I'd day it's my least terrible yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna9tuna/pseuds/luna9tuna
Summary: So basically Robin shows up at Chrom's house late at night. oh dear I wonder what happens.





	Maybe Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boyfriend!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boyfriend%21).



It was around midnight when Chrom heard an urgent knock on the door to his home. Puzzled, he set aside his phone and went to open the door. As he began turning the knob to the door his free hand formed into a fist just in case. As soon as he saw who it was his hand relaxed. It was Robin. He stood out on the porch, tears tracking down his face, faint hiccups and sniffling the only explanation offered. Chrom quietly ushered Robin inside and led him up to his room. Neither of them said a word until they were safely in Chrom’s room with the door locked.  
“Robin what happened?” Chrom asked quietly, leading the other boy to a seat on the edge of his bed.   
He didn’t get a response. Robin wouldn’t even look up. Tears were still rolling freely from his eyes and his vocabulary seemed limited to choked sobs and whines. 

It broke Chrom’s heart to see Robin like this.  
He sat down next to Robin and pulled him into a gentle hug. Robin’s head was tucked under Chrom’s chin, the occasional jump of a hiccup pushing him further against Chrom.   
“I’m here for you Robin…” Chrom whispered against the other boy’s feather white hair.

The gentle words were met only with another deep whine and a sob.

The two sat like that in the dim lit room, just clinging to each other until finally Robin pulled back from the embrace.  
“Chrom… My- My dad-” Robin began, only to be cut off by another wave of emotion. A new wave of tears began to roll as the boy continued, “My dad says he wants to send me to live- to live with my aunt.. I don’t- I can’t go” Every few words he’d gasp for air to supply his sobs of despair. His whole body was trembling and his face was pink and puffy. He looked awful.

“Robin… I.. I won’t let him send you away”  
“You can’t….” he choked out. “I have to- He said I’m leaving. I don’t have a choice”

“He can’t choose your life for you...” 

“He can and he will.” 

Chrom didn’t know how to respond. In all honesty he didn’t know how he could protect Robin from his own father. All he could do was offer hollow comforts. He gazed at his best friend. His very soul ached to see Robin in so much pain. All he wanted to do was give him some happiness. 

He couldn’t watch Robin cry anymore.

Chrom turned towards Robin and cupped both hands around his face. “Robin, I want to protect you”

Without the ability to turn his face away Chrom got a full view of Robin’s shocked expression. Tears were welled in Robin’s dark eyes, which were now wide with surprise. He looked so lost, but the way he looked so ready to listen after that proclamation filled Chrom with a warm feeling in his chest. Before he fully acknowledged that he had made a decision he leaned forward and kissed Robin.

The first thing Chrom noticed was the distinct tang of salt on Robin’s lips, the second, how  _ soft _ his lips were. 

Chrom pulled back briefly and searched Robin’s expression for any sign of rejection. The other boy looked like a deer in the headlights, but made no move to get away. Leaning in again, Chrom paused a breath away from Robin and grinned when he was met halfway. Robin kissed him gently but the confirmation was enough for Chrom to take control of the situation. He pulled Robin closer and kissed him with more intensity. The two’s lips messily pressed against each other over and over until they established a rhythm. Their breathing began to sync and Chrom pulled Robin into his lap, guiding him with a hand against his back. 

Robin was now effectively straddling Chrom, his hands resting on the back of his neck. At this point Robin began to panic. What was happening? How did he end up in Chrom’s lap? Had he just seduced his crush by crying? 

Sensing Robin’s apprehension Chrom pulled back suddenly, “Are you okay?” he asked, a note of anxiety tinging his voice. 

“Yes? No- I…” Robin stuttered.

“Okay were’ going to stop”

Robin didn’t protest as Chrom’s hands found purchase on either side of his hips and moved him out of his lap. Chrom set Robin on the other side of the bed, still close, but far enough to establish a boundary.

“We should probably get some rest… It’s pretty late now. You can stay the night here. Figure you don’t wanna go back to your dad’s…” Chrom began babbling.

Robin didn’t respond. He just nodded his head and burrowed under the covers on one side of the bed.

Chrom watched over him for a moment, searching for any kind of body language. Robin was unmoving other than his breathing with the occasional sharp inhale from his earlier cry.

Following Robin’s example he covered himself up in a blanket and settled down, leaving plenty of room between them. He felt like an idiot. Of course Robin needed space. What the hell would kissing him fix? Why in the world had he kissed him?? Even more perplexing, how far would he have gone? Puzzling over his own useless response to his best friend sobbing Chrom drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning Robin woke up in a large empty bed. He was in Chrom’s room. He had gone to see Chrom. 

Fuck. 

He had kissed Chrom. 

He finally kissed his crush. His crush kissed him. What happened? Where was Chrom?

Quelling his fears Robin climbed out of bed, still in his wrinkled clothes from last night. He made his way out of Chrom’s room and downstairs into the Ylisse family’s kitchen. Robin’s heart lifted when he was the fridge door hanging open, but his hopes plummeted when he saw blond hair appear over the top of the door. It was Chrom’s sister Lissa.

“Oh hey Robin!” She greeted cheerfully. “I didn’t realize you were here”

Robin cleared his throat and responded with a hoarse voice, “Yeah, sorry. I got here kinda late last night..”

“Ooooh scandalous… What’re you doing visiting my brother that late huh?”

Robin flushed slightly. Normally Lissa’s teasing didn’t affect him but somehow last night had become somewhat…. Scandalous, as she worded it.

“I just needed to get away from my dad… Where’s Chrom?”

“Oh I think he went to the baseball field. Something about weekend practice. I think it’s stupid”

“Ah….”

“He didn’t just leave you here did he?” Lissa sounded livid as she poured out a bowl of cereal. “Of course that blockhead would just leave you here to go play with balls. If you want I’ll drive you there so you can give him a piece of your mind”

“Wait… you can drive?”

“I have my permit”

Robin’s expression scrunched into intense doubt. “As much fun as that would be I don’t think that’s legal”

“Oh don’t worry I’m a good enough driver that I won’t get caught”

“That sounds like a terrible idea”

“Big words from the boy who hangs out with my brother. Now do you wanna go see him or not.” Lissa retorted, shoving a massive spoonful of cereal into her mouth. 

Robin sighed, covered his face with his hand, and nodded. “Yeah okay”

Lissa beamed, a fruity pebble stuck to the corner of her mouth.

 

One jerky car ride later Robin was at the baseball field. He thanked Lissa as he climbed out of the passenger seat and approached the chain link fence between the parking lot and the field. He saw Chrom at the batting box, swinging at baseballs being launched by machine at the pitcher’s mound. No one else was there. Chrom must have come here just to get away… to get away from him? He probably regretted last night. Just as Robin was about to turn away Chrom seemed to catch sight of Robin. Chrom turned his head towards Robin and opened his mouth, only for a baseball to smash directly into his face. 

Holy shit.

Robin followed the chain link fence until he found a gate and wrenched it open. He dashed towards Chrom, who was now flat on his ass.

“ROBIN… TURN OFF THE PITCHING MACHINE PLEASE” Chrom hollered. 

Robin skid to a halt on the field and whipped his head towards the mound. He jogged over to it, turned it off and finished running dramatically towards Chrom. Just as he came close to the man on the ground he sat up, a hand rubbing the side of his face.

“Hi Robin” Chrom said, ever so innocently. A bruise was forming on his left cheek, but where the faint yellow ended the rest of Chrom’s face was a light pink.

“Sorry that I uuh.. Left.” Chrom began.

“No, it’s uh. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not… I shouldn’t have dipped out after what happened… last night… in my room.”

Chrom was blushing bright pink at this point.

Robin was quiet.

Chrom cleared his throat, and raised a hand up to Robin, silently asking for help up. Robin clasped his hand firmly and struggled to help the other boy up. It was obvious which one of them lifted. Once Chrom was firmly on his feet he didn’t let go of Robin’s hand. He cleared his throat again and began quietly, “I’m sorry about last night. I don’t know what came over me. I guess. You stopped crying I guess?”

Robin blinked and stared at Chrom.

Chrom’s face began to lose a bit of the pink coloring and he began fervently babbling, “I swear I didn’t mean to it wasn’t premeditated it just kind of happened you were right there and maybe I saw it in a movie? It won’t happen again unless you want it to I guess, wait no that wasn’t what I meant to say that wasn’t planned either, I swear to g-” 

Robin pressed on Chrom’s new forming bruise.

“OW”

“Look at that I found the mute button….” Robin mused quietly.

“That hurt.” Chrom replied, rubbing his free hand on the bruise again

“So did waking up alone…”

Chrom didn’t respond immediately this time. He stared at the ground, a deep frown forming on his face. “I’m sorry Robin… I guess I panicked.”

“You’re an idiot sometimes y’know” 

“I know… but am I still an idiot with a genius for a best friend?” With this, Chrom looked back up into Robin’s eyes. His eyes had the dull hue of sadness, but a glimmer of hope. A hope purely for Robin.

“We’ll always be friends Chrom” Robin said forcing a smile.

“Yeah… friends…” Chrom replied, giving a light squeeze to Robin’s hand.

Suddenly another voice yelled from across the field, “JUST KISS ALREADY”

Both Robin and Chrom’s heads whipped in the direction of the voice. Lissa was on the other side of the fence, clinging to it like she was about to climb it.

Chrom glanced at Robin with a small grin and whispered, “Maybe later?”

Robin sniled back and responded with an equal amount of gentle intimacy, “Maybe later”.


End file.
